


Not So Fast

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: The House of the Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Girls Being Girls, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: Hanna attempts to make a pass at an unconscious G but Varla is there to stop her from making an asshole out of herself.(alternate summary: Shipping my OC with G because why not.)
Relationships: Agent "G"/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Not So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a House of the Dead mood and now I'm pretty sure I have an OC to use for both Overkill, III and the first game. LOL

Hanna wasn’t sure how she had survived the train crash, but at least that mutant praying mantis was dead. However now she found herself draped across G’s chest after being flung from the train. Washington wasn’t dead either but he was nearby, knocked out cold.

“Hello there.” someone spoke, and she looked back to see that G had now come to.

 _‘Just kiss him, Wash’s out cold and no one else is around.’_ her thoughts yelled at her, and now was her chance.

Trying not to blush, she leans forward a bit.

 _Almost there_.

 _Just a little farther_.

“Get a room, you two!”

“Varla!” Hanna growls, turning away at the last second while scooting away and managing to get to her feet. The woman stands, legs wobbling a bit before finding her footing. She turns to the other woman who was sitting on her motorcycle. She was surprised she didn’t even hear her pull up.

“What the fuck do you even see in him?” she asked.

“It’s complicated..” She wipes the dirt from her hands on her jeans before scanning the area.

“Sure it is.” Varla spoke.

Washington came to a moment after with a bunch of swears and targeting G once again over putting him in this situation.

“Where’s Papa Caesar?” he asks.

“He was driving the train.” G answered, reaching out for Washington to help him up.

“Be gentle, that’s how he likes it.” Varla teased.

“Varla!” Hanna yells.

“I’m sorry princess but you’re too fun to mess with.” Varla chuckled.

Hanna’s eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure appear from the dark mist out of nowhere. Papa Caesar was still alive and somehow survived the train crash. He held his gun to Varla’s back and gave his usual evil monologue before forcing the stripper to drive off in the direction of a prison the other woman hadn’t heard of before. She felt G pull her back and step in front of her protectively.

“We’ll find you Varla!” he yelled after the two.

“This is my fault. I saw him coming and was right there, I could have done something!” she growled.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. If we hurry we can catch up to them.” G reassured her.

“Through the mother fucking swamp!” Washington commented.

She rolls her eyes, “Well, after you gentleman.” She motioned for the two men to start walking and went with them, hearing mutants groan amongst the trees and grimy water.


End file.
